Cherry and Atticus's Adventure in Lazy Town
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Patrick decides it's time that Atticus meets his Uncle Sportacus in a famed, colorful little town known as Lazy Town. However, all is not well when Cherry revisits after visiting with Katie last time and Atticus becomes a show-off with his athletic abilities and she becomes a villain with Robbie Rotten and also certain bad guys of The Power Rangers such as Rita Repulsa.
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice sunny day and where it seemed it would be a normal day, but if you knew Atticus, Cherry, Mo, or Patch, their lives were somewhat normal. And where they would be going to a town where Atticus's father's brother lived.

"So, Cherry, you've been to Lazy Town before?" Patrick asked his son's best friend.

"Yeah, my friend Katie was cousins with Bessie." Cherry replied.

"Cool." Atticus smiled.

"Well, then I'm sure you've met my brother." Patrick said.

"What's your brother's name?" Mo asked.

"I'll give you a hint; he exercises everyday and he eats fruits and vegetables and he doesn't eat any junk food that has sugar." Patrick said.

"You mean?!" Atticus grinned wildly.

"Yep." Patrick nodded.

"Awesome!" Atticus cheered.

"No way." Mo smiled.

"Way way." Patrick smiled back.

"My friend Katie was kinda sweet on Sportacus..." Cherry smirked.

"Yeah," Patrick said. "Sports emailed me about it."

"You guys wanna come to Lazy Town then?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah, just be on the look out for Robbie Rotten," Cherry reminded. 'He won't hurt you, but he's sneaky enough to fool a lot of the townspeople."

"Don't worry," Mo said. "We know all about him."

"He's so weird..." Cherry stuck her tongue out. "He reminds me of the Grinch in the live action version of How the Grinch Stole Christmas."

"At least he isn't a threat." Patch said.

"Pfft, yeah, that guy's as much as a threat as my baby brother is to hold up a store with a bag of marshmallows." Mo laughed.

"Yeah," Atticus nodded in agreement. "So, how are we getting there?"

"Your uncle is going to be helping us with that." Patrick said.

"Awesome!" Atticus beamed.

Cherry only smirked at Atticus's excitement. Atticus soon heard something coming from the sky with the help from his super-strong ears.

"Is it him?" Mo asked hopefully.

"I think so!" Atticus sounded so excited.

* * *

They soon went outside to see that it was indeed who they thought it was. Atticus was super stoked and excited. The others smiled with him while Cherry bore a plain and simple face. They soon saw a strong figure coming down from a blimp.

"Hey, Sportacus." Cherry greeted plainly.

"Good to see that you haven't changed over the years, Cherry." Sportacus said.

"Not really." Cherry said.

"So, where's Katie?" Sportacus asked her, making conversation.

"She's with her mom," Cherry replied. "I think they're going to the Spa."

"They deserve it." Sportacus said.

"Hey there, Bro." Patrick smiled, holding out his fist to him for a fist bump.

"Hey, Patty." Sportacus bumped back.

"I'd like you to meet my son, Atticus and his Dalmatian, Patch and his girlfriend, Mo Brown." Patrick introduced.

"So this is Atticus, huh?" Sportacus smiled. "He looks so much like you, but I see he has Emily Miller's eyes."

"Not only that, but he's also super-strong, like god-strength strong." Patch smiled.

"Well, I'll be, a talking dog!" Sportacus smiled back. "You must have Puppy Power."

"That's right," Patch smiled back. "And I wasn't exaggerating when I said Atticus was super-strong, like god-strength strong."

Cherry tuned out the introduction for already knowing who Sportacus was and that Atticus was once again praised for his strength and wonders of his life.

"But you should know that Cherry is a dream-bender and she's part vampire." Atticus added in.

"You're a vampire?" Sportacus asked.

"These fangs aren't just for show." Cherry pointed to the inside of her mouth to show her pronounced canine teeth.

"Wow, when did that happen?" Sportacus asked.

"A long time ago." Cherry said.

"Did we already meet then?" Sportacus asked.

"Long before that, you were too busy ogling Katie to really notice." Cherry smirked.

This caused for Sportacus to blush while Patrick smirked at his brother. Cherry folded her arms with a slight smirk about her other friend who was now busy.

"So then, shall we get going?" Mo asked.

"Come with me, are ya coming too, Patty?" Sportacus replied.

"Yes, I am." Patrick nodded.

"Come on then." Sportacus said.

Patrick nodded and went with them so they could get to Lazy Town.

* * *

"So, you have a brother..." Cherry said to Patrick. "And it's him... How does that work?"

"We're not brothers by blood, but by adoption." Sportacus explained.

"Adoption?" Cherry asked.

"You mean you were adopted when you were a child?" Mo asked.

"Not exactly," Sportacus replied. "Patrick and his family found me when I was just a baby."

"Really?" Atticus asked. "I never knew that."

"This was a very long time ago," Patrick remembered. "Though, not as long as into mine and Atticus's Aunt Delilah's childhoods."

"Cool." Patch smiled.

"Come on up." Sportacus helped them up into his blimp to take them into Lazy Town.

"Whoa." Patch smiled as soon as he saw the inside of the blimp.

"This must be a dream for you." Mo smiled to Atticus.

"Uh-huh." Atticus nodded with a smile back.

"I've been here a couple of times, but Katie was mostly invited..." Cherry said. "It's not as bright and colorful as the town though, so Sportacus, is Stephanie in town?"

"Yes, she is." Sportacus nodded.

"Well, that'll be fun..." Cherry shrugged as she took out her laptop and decided to play with it until they would get to Lazy Town.

Once everyone was on board, Sportacus piloted them all to Lazy Town.


	2. Chapter 2

Patch sat in Atticus's lap and looked out the window as they were on the way.

"Sure wish this thing had an auto-pilot so we could see how strong you are Sportacus." Mo smiled.

Cherry hid an eye roll as she kept focused on her laptop.

"Actually, there is." Sportacus told the tomboy.

"Could you put it on so we can see you in action?" Mo asked.

"Sure thing, just a moment." Sportacus replied before he soon pushed a button.

'Auto-Pilot Mode engaged.' A computer voice said.

"All right, let's do this." Sportacus smiled to the others.

"So, where do you keep the weights?" Atticus asked.

"Check the back." Patrick whispered as he seemed to know Sportacus's blimp rather well.

"Wow." Atticus smiled as he soon did so and where he saw tons and tons of weights.

"So Atticus, how strong are you then?" Sportacus asked his nephew.

"How does able to hold up or lift up an entire planet with one hand sound?" Atticus smirked.

"No way, nobody can do that, except maybe in a mythology story like Hercules." Sportacus replied.

"Wanna bet?" Atticus challenged.

"I smell a challenge coming on." Patch smiled.

Atticus laughed.

"So, would you like for him to show how strong he is?" Mo asked.

"That sounds promising." Sportacus agreed.

"I'll show you the Earth one later, but right now, let me show you what I can do with your 'toys'." Atticus smirked.

"Someone sounds cocky of himself." Sportacus smirked back as he brought out his heaviest dumbbell weight of all.

Atticus laughed. "Okay, here I go."

Sportacus smiled as he then stepped back and let Atticus work his magic. Atticus soon cracked his fingers and then bent down and lifted up his superhero uncle's most heaviest dumbbell weight with ease, since to him, would be a cake walk for a real god. Sportacus was both proud and impressed with Atticus. Atticus soon held it up with just one hand with ease without stumbling.

"Well, you weren't kidding." Sportacus commented.

"I never joke when it comes to exercise and weights." Atticus replied.

"It's true," Mo smiled. "He's even on the football team in school."

"Quarterback?" Sportacus asked.

"With how strong he is, what do you think?" Patch smiled.

"I'd say the star player." Sportacus said.

"I make the coach and team really proud, you should see me play sometime." Atticus beamed.

"In fact, he can; I brought with me every game you've ever played that we've recorded and I brought them along with my magic." Patrick said.

"Dad..." Atticus smiled softly.

"Atticus..." Patrick laughed.

"With his strength, he must be like a super soldier." Sportacus said.

Atticus smiled bashfully.

"WE GET IT!" Cherry exploded. "A **TTICUS IS STRONG, ATTICUS IS SMART, ATTICUS IS AWESOME, WHAT ABOUT _ME_ FOR A CHANGE?!**"

Everyone soon looked at her, surprised by her outburst. Cherry had a breakdown.

"Okay, Cherry, I think you need to settle down now..." Atticus said.

"NO!" Cherry yelled out. "Everybody always loves you over me! Whenever you come along, everyone just cares that _you_ exist!"

 _'Oh, please don't start fighting.'_ Patch thought to himself.

"Cherry, please..." Atticus said. "Try to calm down..."

Cherry grumbled and stared back into her laptop until they would make it to Lazy Town. This now made the rest of the way rather awkward.

"I don't tolerate arguing..." Mo said to Cherry.

"Who's arguing?" Cherry grumbled.

"You yelled," Patch pointed out. "That's the first step in arguing."

"I'm not arguing!" Cherry grew emotional.

"Guys, I think Cherry needs some alone time right now." Patrick suggested.

"I agree." Atticus nodded.

They soon left the perky goth alone. Cherry watched them go and she glared to her screen. She soon saw that she got an email.

"Hm?" she wondered and then clicked into the email and decided to read it as there was still some time before they would end up in Lazy Town.

And where she saw that it was from someone that had a way for her to be noticed for once and where this interested her and where it came with a click yes click no suggestion boxes, wanting to know if she would be interested in letting whoever sent this email do anything to make sure she got noticed. She carefully read each question as she took the random survey to pass the time for herself. And where she soon clicked yes and after answering the questions she emailed her answers to the one that sent her the email. Unknown to her, this one was sent by someone evil.

"Phew!"

Patch looked curious. Cherry then checked for any other messages after completing that, and where she saw that she had one from Katie.

Cherry put on her headphones and decided to video call Katie. "Hey, Katie Kat."

 ** _'Hey, Nee-Bear~'_ **Katie replied.

"How are you doing?" Cherry asked.

Patch decided to take a nap while Cherry caught up with her other friend Katie.

* * *

"So, Uncle Sportacus, do you have spinach?" Atticus smiled.

"Sure, in my fridge, but I'm mostly a broccoli eater myself." Sportacus replied.

"Same with me, but I like to eat both at times." Atticus smiled.

"Help yourself!" Sportacus allowed.

Atticus opened the fridge to see many fruits and vegetables, numerous healthy options of what to eat and not a sight of junk food. He then found the spinach and decided to eat some of it.

"As you can tell, he's just like you in a way when it comes to healthy food." Patrick said.

"Surely he eats some candy." Sportacus chuckled.

"Yeah, but not a lot." Atticus smiled as he took the canned vegetables.

"Ooh," Mo smiled back in excitement. "Show him your trick, Atticus."

"Aw, come on, not that old thing." Atticus laughed.

"Oh, come on, pleeeeease?" Mo begged as she batted her eyelashes.

Atticus smiled bashfully. "Oh, I love those pleading eyes that threaten and adore."

"That's like her secret weapon." Patch whispered to Sportacus.

"I can imagine." Sportacus chuckled.

"Oh, all right, I'll show him the trick." Atticus smiled to Mo.

Mo cheered with glee. Sportacus then smiled so he could watch Atticus do his trick, and where Atticus opened the can of spinach by just squeezing it and where it flew right into his mouth.

"Impressive." Sportacus smiled.

"Heh, he kinda picked that up from Delilah's good friend from the sea." Patrick chuckled.

Atticus's muscles soon grew after he swallowed the canned vegetable. Cherry rolled her eyes at that, she found it disgusting whenever Atticus did that and never really saw the appeal of it.

"Rather impressive." Sportacus said.

"Thanks, Uncle." Atticus smiled as the muscles on his arms were now like cannons.

Mo zipped to Atticus's side so she could feel the muscles.

"Mo's feminine side really comes out when it comes to Atticus." Patrick said to Sportacus.

"I can see that." Sportacus chuckled before they felt the blimp shake as they were being attacked.

"Whoa!" Cherry fell to the floor and landed on her laptop.

"What was that?!" Patch's eyes widened as he shot up on all fours suddenly.

Atticus used his telescopic vision to look through the back of the blimp to see that they were being attacked by robots with the initials RR on them.

"I think we're being attacked by Robbie Rotten's robots." Atticus said.

"Oh, great..." Mo muttered. "Cherry, are these robots dangerous?"

"It's Robbie Rotten, I think we'll live." Cherry replied.

They soon felt the blimp shake again.

"I think we should strike back." Patch said.

"Excuse me." Sportacus said as he went to the controls.

"I wonder if this blimp has a Battle Mode?" Mo said.

"I rarely use it, but it might be a good idea for now." Sportacus replied as he pushed one button.

"Wait, there's a battle mode on this thing?!" Mo asked before yelping as the blimp seemed to now transform into a giant robot.

"Yep!" Sportacus smiled in determination.

"What the heck, Sports?!" Cherry flipped out.

"I had a battle mode installed in case I would ever have to defend myself in the air." Sportacus said.

"Sure, now you tell me..." Cherry muttered.

"Sorry, I wanted it to be a surprise." Sportacus said.

Cherry only rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, Robbie Rotten, but you've forced me to do this." Sportacus said as he was going to fight against the truly evil one of Lazy Town.

* * *

The evil robots started to fire at the now giant robot. Sportacus took control to miss the fires and he then pushed a button to fight back. He rarely used violence unless it was absolutely necessary. The giant robot was like a Megazord as it brought a giant mechanical baseball bat.

"Looks like something out of Power Rangers." Cherry commented.

"Thanks, that's where I got this idea from and there are other Megazords just like this one, but they haven't been activated yet." Sportacus said.

"Ooh, I hope we meet the Power Rangers sometime." Atticus hoped.

"I can guarantee that, go kick his bottom, Sports!" Patrick jeered.

Sportacus nodded as his Megazord began to hit the blasts from Robbie Rotten's robots with its baseball bat left and right and where each one got hit.

* * *

"Impossible, how could he be doing this?!" Robbie sounded unfortunate.

"Because your robots were weak." A dark voice said.

"Sorry, Robbie, but this has to be done." Sportacus said as he took care of Robbie's robots.

Once all of Robbie's robots were defeated, the Megazord was changed back into a blimp.

"I'll get you for this, Sportacus!" Robbie snarled.

"Sorry, Robbie, but it's your own fault." Sportacus replied.

They soon piloted away to Lazy Town, leaving Robbie to his own way back which were his own pipe tunnels.


	3. Chapter 3

Sportacus put his auto-pilot back on and smiled to his passengers. "Sorry about that, folks."

"That was awesome!" Atticus and Patch smiled.

"Aw, it was nothing..." Sportacus smiled back shyly.

"You call that nothing?" Patrick asked. "That was not nothing that was incredible."

Sportacus smiled shyly.

"You are amazing!" Patrick smiled to his adoptive brother.

"So, how did Sportacus get adopted into your family?" Mo asked Patrick.

"It was a long time ago..." Patrick started.

"Are you going to have a flashback?" Patch asked.

Patrick glanced at him. "Yes."

"Wahoo!" Patch smiled.

"Now anyway, it was a long time ago..." Patrick tried again.

* * *

 ** _Flashback to years earlier..._**

 _"Patrick, it's your turn to get dinner." Delilah said to her brother._

 _"I'm on it." Patrick said._

 _"I'll get the prep ready." Delilah then decided._

 _"Stay out of trouble." Patrick chuckled to his sister as he then went to get their dinner for the night._

 _"Maybe one of us should go with him." Their mother said._

 _"Oh, I will, Emma." Their father decided._

 _"Thatta boy, Ezra." Emma smiled to her husband._

 _Ezra then went behind Patrick to catch up with him. "Mind if I join ya, son?"_

 _"Not at all, Dad." Patrick smiled._

 _The two continued on together and where they had caught a big deer._

 _"Enough for some leftovers tomorrow, it looks like." Ezra approved._

 _Patrick licked his lips._

 _"You find some berries, you know how your mother wants fruit." Ezra told Patrick._

 _"Sure, Dad." Patrick nodded and went to another part of the forest, as he collected fruit, he could've sworn he heard something in the distance._ _It sounded like a baby was crying._

* * *

 _Patrick took as many berries as he could fit in his basket and followed the sound and came behind bushes to find a weaved basket with a blue blanket that had a crying and wailing baby inside of it as he came to take a closer look and there was a note on the blanket. "It's a baby..." he said softly as he saw the baby crying. "Where'd you come from, little fella?"_

 _The baby boy soon stopped crying as soon as he saw Patrick._

 _Patrick gently picked up the baby boy and found the note. "'Please take good care of my sporty baby, I really appreciate whoever finds him, I'm sorry I can't take it from here'."_

 _"Hey! Patrick, did you get enough berries?!" Ezra's voice called out._

 _"Uh, coming, Dad!" Patrick called back._

 _"Well, hurry!" Ezra reminded. "You know how your mother gets!"_

 _Patrick soon came to his father with the berries along with a little surprise._

 _"Ah, there ya are, son, let's get going home and cook us up-" Ezra was about to say until he did a double take. "A... Baby...?"_

 _"Can we adopt him, Dad?" Patrick smiled._

 _"Oh, I don't know..." Ezra frowned slightly._

 _"Please, Dad..." Patrick pouted. "He's so cute and all alone... I've always wanted a baby brother."_

 _"Well..." Ezra pondered before he looked down at the baby boy. "It would be nice to have another boy in the family."_

 _The baby boy seemed to smile to him._

* * *

 ** _Later on, while Emma and Delilah made dinner..._**

 _"You found a baby in the woods?" Emma asked before she tickled the baby boy's chin which made him coo and giggle. "Where did he come from?"_

 _"I guess someone with more than enough babies on their hands..." Patrick shrugged. "So... Can we keep him, Mom?"_

 _"Of course we can." Emma smiled._

 _"I'll conjure up some baby food for him." Ezra said._

 _"Hope you remember the spell..." Emma giggled. "Oh, he's such a charming little tyke."_

 _"What's its name?" Delilah asked her brother._

 _"It just says 'sporty baby' on the note..." Patrick replied. "How about something exotic and athletic...? Like... Atticus!"_

 _"That's a stupid name." Delilah snorted.'_

 _"Is not!" Patrick glared._

 _"Is too!" Delilah glared back._

 _"How about Sportacus?" Ezra suggested so he could stop Patrick's and Delilah's arguing._

 _"Sportacus... That sounds like a hero!" Patrick smiled. "Baby Sportacus, yes!"_

 _Baby Sportacus seemed to like this name and started to giggle and clap. Ezra soon conjured up some baby food and where one of them was made entirely out of apples._

 _Patrick decided to feed the newest member of the family. "Who wants some dinner? You do, you do!"_

 _Baby Sportacus looked like he really wanted to have the apple-flavored baby food._

 _"Dinner time!" Patrick smiled as he fed the baby. "We're gonna make you big, and strong, and you'll be the baby I've always wanted instead of a sister!"_

 _"Oh, brother." Delilah sighed._

 _Baby Sportacus soon giggled after swallowing each spoonful of baby food and where he soon did something that surprised the whole family, he was able to bend the spoon that Patrick used to feed him._

 _Patrick's eyes widened. "Guys, did you see that?!"_

 _"Unspeakable!" Ezra was dumbfounded._

 _"Unbelievable!" Delilah gasped._

 _"Well, I'll be..." Emma's mind was metaphorically blown._

 _"Dad, we're gonna need weights when Sportacus gets older." Patrick said._

 _"We'll wait until he's around five or six." Ezra agreed._

 _"Thanks, Dad." Patrick smiled._

 _And so, Sportacus's life with the Fudo family soon began._

* * *

 _Later on, Sportacus was being showed to Drell._

 _"Pfft, **this** is your little brother?" Drell laughed at the now six-year-old boy. "He couldn't beat an egg..."_

 _"Oh, really?" Patrick smirked before he gave his adopted little brother an apple._

 _Sportacus smiled and took the apple._

 _Drell sat down and magicked up an arm-wrestling table. "Come and show me what you're made of, kid, unless ya wanna make it interesting."_

 _"You mean like a bet?" Patrick asked._

 _"Yeah..." Drell grinned. "Whatya want, Patty Cakes?"_

 _"Hmm..." Patrick hummed. "How about the wand you keep in hiding?"_

 _"My wand?" Drell asked._

 _"Yeah..." Patrick smirked._

 _"Oh, Patty, Patty, Patty, I am a warlock, you are a wiccan..." Drell smirked. "Wiccans are useless creatures... Isn't that right, Skippy?"_

 _A young version of Skippy was painting a portrait of Sarah Ravencroft with a dreamy sigh._

 _"Looks like he has something else on his mind." Patrick smirked as six-year-old Sportacus was eating his apple._

 _Drell then slapped Skippy on the back. Skippy flinched and shivered as he looked nervously up._

 _"You, over here!" Drell demanded as he grabbed Skippy by his collar and pulled him over to the table. "You're the referee..."_

 _Skippy nodded nervously as he was nervous for Sportacus, hoping Drell would go easy on him, unknown to how strong the six-year-old was after he ate fruits or vegetables. Skippy looked to the two as their fists came together. He then bobbed his head three times and then let go so Drell and Sportacus could arm-wrestle. After finishing his apple, Sportacus was ready to arm-wrestle._

 _Drell squeezed Sportacus's hand. "Nice knowin' ya, kid."_

 _Patrick looked confident while Skippy looked scared to death for the six-year-old boy. Drell started to use all his strength as he tried to push Sportacus's hand down. Sportacus smirked as he went against Drell. Drell laughed wickedly. Drell started to grunt and groan as he tried to push and pull Sportacus's hand/arm down, but nothing was working._

 _"Okay, Sportacus, you can finish this now." Patrick smiled._

 _Sportacus nodded and started to finish off Drell to become the winner, and where he soon slammed Drell's hand into the table, leaving a big dent._

 _Drell yelled out and gave up. "It's not possible!"_

 _"Ahem." Patrick cleared his throat with a smirk and held out his hand._

 _"But... But... But..." Drell shook and stammered._

 _"No buts, hand it over." Patrick said._

 _Drell pouted in defeat and gave his wand._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

"And that's how I became the most popular Wiccan in the village." Patrick smiled as he held that wand in the present day.

"So then, when did Sportacus find out he was adopted?" Patch asked.

"We told him when he was about twelve or thirteen..." Patrick said.

"They thought that would be right about the right age to tell me," Sportacus added in. "Kind of like around when Hercules found out he was adopted at fifteen."

"Cool, kind of like history repeating itself." Patch smiled.

"Something like that." Sportacus agreed.

"What ever happened to your real family then?" Patch asked. "Did you ever find out?"

"No, no one could seem to find out where I came from," Sportacus shrugged. "Patrick said it was just like I came out of the sky and I was destined to be raised by him and the family."

* * *

The rest of the travel to Lazy Town was Atticus and Sportacus having to play tug-of-war.

"Are we there yet?" Mo sounded exhausted.

"Just about," Sportacus said as he held the rope with one hand. "Where have you been all my life, kiddo?" he then chuckled.

"Oh, probably in the library... Or Equestria..." Atticus laughed.

"Wait, did you just say Equestria? Whoa!" Sportacus yelped as Atticus pulled the other end of the rope with one hand.

Atticus smirked as he then won and laughed. "I win!"

"Yeah, yeah," Sportacus laughed. "Now, um, what's this about Equestria?"

"You remember," Patrick said. "I took Emily and Jessie there for one vacation before Atticus was born... Jessie was a little stubborn though, she thought it was boring because Amethyst couldn't go with us."

"Yeah, I remember." Sportacus chuckled.

"I can't believe Jessica was bored of Equestria," Atticus said as that had happened long before he was even born. "It's the most amazing world ever!"

"Well, she got used to it after she experienced her first timberwolf attack." Patrick said.

"Jessica almost got attacked by timberwolves?" Patch asked.

"Yep." Patrick nodded.

"Yikes." Atticus frowned.

"Yeah, but she was able to outrun them." Patrick smiled.

"Whoa..." Atticus whispered.

"Suddenly Equestria wasn't so boring then." Patrick then smirked.

* * *

Soon enough, they got to Lazy Town.

"We're here, gang." Sportacus said.

"Wow, it looks much bigger in person." Atticus smiled as he looked through the glass.

"Well, a lot of places do." Sportacus chuckled.


	4. Chapter 4

A pink-haired girl was coming to meet some friends and looked up to see the blimp. "Guys, Sportacus is back!"

This caused for all the kids in Lazy Town to cheer and rush over to where the pink-haired girl was. The pink-haired girl smiled brighter than the others.

"Move over, Pinky!" another girl glanced.

"Where should we land?" Mo asked.

"Here, let me take it from here." Sportacus took the controls to put his blimp in his usual parking space.

"I can't wait to meet all of the kids there." Patch said.

"I'm sure they'll love you." Sportacus smiled back.

"Yeah." Mo smiled.

Sportacus then parked his blimp and allowed everyone to come off and explore the colorful sights of LazyTown.

"Well, here we are." Cherry said to the others as she had been there already herself.

"It looks even more amazing than on TV." Atticus smiled.

"Yeah, if you like bright colors..." Cherry shuddered. "At least it's not Sesame Street."

* * *

They soon arrived in Lazy Town after getting down by the ladder. Cherry was carried down due to her height dilemma. Once they all were on the ground, the ladder went up.

"Okay, Cherry, we're down." Patrick said, setting his son's best friend on the ground.

Cherry untied her blindfold and then put it in her pocket. They soon saw a group of kids coming towards them.

"Cherry, you're here too?" the pink-haired girl smiled.

"Yeah, hey, Stephanie, I see you're back too." Cherry replied.

"Yep, I decided to stick around a bit longer." Stephanie smiled.

"Of course you did." Cherry muttered slightly.

"So, this is Stephanie?" Mo came to the pink-haired girl.

Sportacus soon gave the introductions of everyone, besides Cherry, since the kids of Lazy Town already knew who she was.

"Kinda wish I brought my little sister along, she would've loved this..." Atticus said. "Oh, well, maybe next time."

"You have a little sister?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah," Atticus smiled. "Well, she's adopted, but I still treat her like a little sister."

"I wish I could have a sister." Stephanie said.

"So do I, I do love my little brother, but there are times where I'd like a sister," Mo agreed. "My dog Angel though is like a sister since we've been through so much together."

"Aw!" Trixie smiled.

"Does she like video games?" Pixel asked.

"Or play superheroes?" Ziggy then asked.

"Sometimes, but we'll save that for another time," Atticus smiled to the kids. "What were you guys up to?"

"We're about to play baseball, you wanna play?" Stephanie invited.

"Sure." Atticus smiled.

"He's more of a football guy, but he's up for all sports." Mo added.

"Maybe another time," Stephanie siad. "So, what were you doing with Sportacus?"

"He's my uncle." Atticus said.

"No way!" Ziggy sounded astounded.

"Way." Atticus smiled.

"Aw, man, you're so lucky!" Ziggy replied.

"So, are we going to stand here chatting all day or are we going to go and play some baseball?" Patch asked.

"Did that-" Pixel was about to ask.

"Yes, Patch can talk, moving on." Cherry replied.

"Cool." Ziggy smiled.

They soon went to play baseball. As the kids went around, they were being spied on by Robbie Rotten as usual.

* * *

"Curses!" Robbie Rotten groaned. "They're out playing again!"

"So, Atticus, you wanna bat first?" Stephanie asked.

"Oh, um, I dunno..." Atticus replied about that due to his strength.

"Aw, come on, please?" Trixie begged.

"Well, okay." Atticus said.

"Great, and don't worry, we've got plenty of baseballs." Ziggy smiled.

Atticus smiled back as he went to the first base and took the bat. Sportacus was going to be the pitcher. Atticus smiled as he held the bat. Sportacus then pitched the ball. Atticus hit the ball which sent it very far.

"I'll get it!" Cherry called out as she rushed off.

"I think he might have sent it flying far away." Stingy told her as they all saw the baseball sky-rocketing into space.

"Of course he did..." Cherry sounded bored.

Atticus ran all around the bases with a laugh.

"How'd you do that?" Ziggy asked.

"I'm as strong as a god." Atticus said.

"Aww, lucky..." Ziggy pouted.

"Well, he is Sportacus's nephew." Pixel reminded.

"Yeah, only he's stronger." Sportacus said which surprised them all and where it even surprised Robbie Rotten.

"I think I feel an evil plan coming on," Robbie smirked. "All I have to do is find a way to find out if he's stronger and faster than both Sporta-Flop and Robotacus. Because if he is stronger than Robotacus, then I shall need to find and get his strength."

* * *

The kids seemed to admire Atticus as much as they did Sportacus. They continued to play sports games and as for Cherry well she just watched them play the sports game while on her computer.

"Now, all I have to do is send Robotacus to attack those kids and Sporta-Flop." Robbie Rotten smirked as he soon activated the robot he used once.

"She doesn't get out much..." Atticus said about Cherry. "As for me, I'm in for any game, any time, any place."

"That's cool." Ziggy smiled.

The kids of Lazy Town soon saw a familiar robot making its way towards them and was going to attack them.

"Robotacus!" the kids screamed and ran off.

"How strong are you?" Stephanie bravely asked Atticus.

"I'm as strong as a god." Atticus said.

"Then you can save Lazy Town." Stephanie trusted him.

Robotacus soon charged at them and where it attacked Sportacus ready to tangle with him, seeming to think he was more of a threat than Atticus.

Atticus glared as he then went after the robot. "Leave him alone!"

Robotacus looked at Atticus while he held Sportacus in a bear hug hold.

"Put him down unless you wanna do this the hard way!" Atticus challenged.

Robotacus simply shrugged, not finding Atticus a threat, unknown to his god strength as he kept his grip on Sportacus, not letting its strength go easy. Atticus then charged at Robotacus. Cherry watched for a brief moment, then continued to work on her computer. Once he tackled the robot, it let go of Sportacus as it was tackled to the ground. Atticus growled as he took on the robot with all his might and strength. Robotacus began to try to fight back as it started to punch and kick Atticus only for its fists and feet to get dented.

Atticus smirked as he continued to fight. "I really should've been a Teen Titan." He then remembered his souvenir from the Teen Titans which was one of their communicators.

The robot continued to try to knock Atticus down.

"Okay, it's time to end this." Atticus said.

The robot was ready to destroy Atticus, but would never get the chance to do so. Atticus soon sent Robotacus into space with just one uppercut. Cherry yawned as Atticus celebrated himself.

"That was amazing!" Ziggy smiled.

"Indeed it was." Robbie Rotten smirked as he saw everything that happened through his periscope.

Atticus smiled back to the kids. Cherry gave a brief thumb's up to Atticus.

* * *

Soon enough, it was starting to get dark.

"So, where are you guys going to be staying?" Pixel asked Atticus, Cherry, Patch, Mo, and Patrick.

"Well, last time I was here with my friend Katie, we stayed with Miss Busybody since she was Katie's mom's cousin." Cherry shrugged.

"And you are more than welcome to stay with me again." Miss Busybody smiled.

"Oh, hey, Bessie." Cherry greeted the blue-haired woman that the mayor obviously had feelings for.

"Mo can stay with me." Trixie smiled.

Mo glanced to Trixie. "Ya sure?"

"Anyone, besides Pinky." Trixie said, teasing Stephanie.

Stephanie didn't seem to be offended by that as she knew that Trixie was only teasing.

"And as for Atticus, Patrick, and Patch, they'll be staying with me." Sportacus said.

"Of course, Sportacus." Miss Busybody agreed.

Everyone soon went to their homes and were getting ready for bed in their own way.

"Come along, Stephanie." The Mayor told his visiting niece.

"Coming, Uncle Milford." Stephanie smiled.

The mayor smiled back.

"Come on, guys." Sportacus said as he helped his family to stay for the night.

* * *

They soon went back up to the blimp and which this was exciting for Atticus as he and his father and pet dog were going to be living in the same blimp as Sportacus.

"None of you are afraid of heights, right?" Sportacus asked.

"No way!" Atticus and Patch smiled in excitement.

"Not one bit." Patrick said.

They soon got inside the blimp so they could get ready when it would be time for bed. They then changed and got set for bed.

Patch took a stretch and looked around. "Uh, so, where do I sleep?"

"Doggy bed!" Sportacus called out.

And where as soon as he called out for one, a doggy bed was brought out for Patch.

Patch smiled and went into it, he turned around and settled down on it. "Ooh... This is really comfy... Did you have a puppy, Sportacus?" he then asked curiously.

"Yes," Sportacus said. "Once."

Patch smiled. "Tell me about them."

"Well, he was a strong puppy and I use to always play tug-of-war with him, as well as play fetch." Sportacus smiled.

"What was his name?" Patch smiled back.

"Sportapup." Sportacus said.

"Fitting name," Patch chuckled. "So, then, where is he?"

"In Heaven." Sportacus frowned.

"Oh..." Patch frowned back. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Sportacus said. "He was a good dog."

"As many dogs are..." Patch nodded before yawning. "Phew... 'Scuse me..."

"Good night, Patch." Sportacus gently pet him.

Patch smiled and fell asleep in his temporary bed.

Patrick was given his own bed and where since Sportacus didn't seem to have any more spare beds, Atticus got to sleep with him.

"Sorry about the space." Sportacus said.

"It's cool." Atticus smiled once he was settled into some pajamas.

"It's a good thing that my bed is big enough for the two of us." Sportacus said.

"Sure is." Atticus smiled.

Sportacus ruffled up his hair and went to brush his teeth real quick.

Atticus jumped back on the bed. "Ooh, this is so comfy..."

"Don't steal it now." Patrick teased.

"I won't." Atticus smirked.

Patrick chuckled as he then got settled in.

* * *

After a short while, Sportacus came to bed after brushing his teeth and was now ready to get some sleep.

"Night, Sporty." Patrick smiled to his foster brother.

"Night, Patty." Sportacus smiled back.

Patrick chuckled until he turned over to get some sleep. Sportacus soon went to sleep after getting into bed. It was a peaceful night for everyone. Well, almost everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

"Now, what can I do to get that boy's strength?" Robbie Rotten asked himself.

"Maybe I can be of some help." The dark voice said.

Robbie looked over. "Who said that?"

Soon enough, two figures appeared it was Lord Zed and Rita with a familiar robot that seemed to be offline.

"We believe this belongs to you." Rita glared.

"Ah... Yes..." Robbie nodded. "Do I know you all?"

"You mean you've never heard of Lord Zed or my wife, Rita?!" Zed glared.

This caused Robbie Rotten to go wide-eyed.

"Shame on you!" Rita scolded.

"I've heard stories of you, but I've never actually met you!" Robbie replied in shock.

"Well, then this must be an honor for you." Lord Zed said.

"Indeed it is, Your Most Evilness." Robbie said.

"Anyway, we can help you become as strong as Sportacus's nephew." Rita said.

"Oh, do tell..." Robbie insisted.

"We shall use our magic and merge you with Roboticus." Lord Zed smirked.

"Ooh, you've got a deal, but, what's the catch?" Robbie asked.

"No catch." Rita said.

"Hmm..." Robbie smirked.

"So, are you in or out?" Zed smirked back.

"I'm in!" Robbie shook hands with them.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile in Dimmsdale..._**

The popular girl in school, Trixie Tang suddenly sat up in her bed and gasped.

"I don't know why, but something feels very wrong..." Trixie frowned to herself in distress. She soon went to Timmy Turner's house; for some reason, feeling that he might be the one that could help.

* * *

Timmy was fast asleep and Cosmo and Wanda were in their fishbowl asleep with Timmy. Trixie climbed up a ladder and knocked on Timmy's bedroom window.

Timmy's eyes flashed open, he then went to the window and opened it, not believing his eyes. "Trixie Tang?!"

"Timmy, I know this might be a bit of a surprise, but can I come in?" Trixie asked.

"Uh... Sure..." Timmy backed up.

Trixie then climbed in and looked around. "Huh... So this is your bedroom..."

Timmy then pinched himself before yelping.

"Huh?" Trixie asked, confused of why he just did that.

"Sorry, it's just... I never thought I'd have you in my room..." Timmy smiled to his former crush since he met Annabelle Greening.

"Well, I came here because I need your help." Trixie said.

"My help?" Timmy asked.

"Yes, I have this feeling that Rita Repulsa and Lord Zed are on the loose..." Trixie said. "You know who they are, right?"

"Yeah, they're from the Power Rangers, but... How do you know them?" Timmy asked curiously.

"This may shock you, but I knew the former Yellow Ranger, Trini Kwan..." Trixie replied. "She was my cousin."

"That's awesome!" Timmy smiled.

Cosmo and Wanda woke up from Timmy's exclamation.

"You can't know what it's like to have this huge secret and not being able to tell anyone..." Trixie said.

"Actually, I know how you feel..." Timmy said before glancing back to his goldfish.

"You do?" Trixie asked.

"That's not important right now..." Timmy replied.

"I don't know why, but I just have this feeling in my gut." Trixie held her stomach.

"She should lay off the Mexican food." Cosmo commented.

"Shh!" Wanda sharply shushed her husband.

"Anyway, can you help me?" Trixie asked.

"Um... I'll try my best." Timmy said.

"Thanks, Timmy." Trixie smiled.

"Let me guess, you don't want me to tell the Popular Kids about this after all this is over?" Timmy then asked, knowing this had to come with a price since Trixie would never be seen with him in public.

"If you wouldn't mind." Trixie said.

"Okay, Trixie..." Timmy sighed before hinting. "I wish there was someway I can help you."

Cosmo and Wanda then secretly waved their wands.

"Same here." Trixie sighed.

Timmy then smiled as his fairy godparents were going to help now. "No worries, I've got this, what could possibly go wrong?"

"Something always goes wrong when someone asks that question." Trixie sighed.

"Just trust me on this, okay?" Timmy replied. "I'm surprised you didn't go to your popular friends for help... I thought maybe you didn't like me."

"Timmy, of course I like you," Trixie smiled. "I just have to act like I don't so then my popularity doesn't wear off."

"Wait... You mean, you actually like me?" Timmy smiled.

"Not like like, but... I'd actually like to be your friend..." Trixie admitted. "I just pretend you don't exist for the others at school."

"Ohh." Timmy said understandingly.

Trixie and Timmy shared a smile.

"You remind me of that girl I invited to my birthday party, but she never came..." Trixie replied. "Her name was Timantha."

"Well, uh, I'm sure she'll show up some day." Timmy smiled nervously.

"Or maybe now." Cosmo smiled like an idiot, about to use his magic.

"Cosmo, don't!" Wanda's eyes widened as her husband then waved his wand and Timmy became his female self again despite being told to never do that again after it had happened.

Timmy's eyes widened, he looked to himself and smiled nervously up to Trixie.

"Wait, _you_?!" Trixie glared. " _You_ were Timantha?!"

"Uh... Surprise?" Timmy smiled nervously.

"I can't believe you!" Trixie glared before she was about to leave.

"Trixie, wait!" Timmy cried out. "I became the best friend you wanted for your birthday, remember?"

Trixie stopped in her tracks before she sighed as that was what she wanted.

"I'm really sorry, Trixie..." Timmy frowned. "I just really wanted to come to your birthday party to show you how much you really meant to me, but I then somehow changed into a girl in order to impress you... You trusted me with your tomboy secret and I haven't told anyone about it ever since."

"Wow, really?" Trixie smiled.

"Mm-hmm..." Timmy nodded. "You told me to keep it between the two of us... Girl to girl... Even after I changed back, I never told anyone and I wanted bring myself to your birthday as my present to become a friend... You like comic books and I like soap operas... Can't you see that we were meant to be friends?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Trixie sighed. "But still, you should have told me."

"I wasn't sure how I could explain it without giving away my biggest, deepest, darkest secret..." Timmy said. "There would be serious consequences if I told you the truth."

"What kind of secret?" Trixie asked.

"Psst! Timmy..." Wanda whispered.

Timmy looked over. Trixie looked curious. Timmy backed away against his fishbowl and looked to his fish who in reality were his fairy godparents.

* * *

"Timmy, if you can swore Trixie to secrecy, you can tell her about us without losing us." Wanda whispered.

"Yeah." Cosmo added, also whispering.

"I can do that?" Timmy whispered back.

Trixie glanced oddly. Was Timmy talking to his fish?

"Yep," Wanda nodded. "As well as your parents, but only these three."

Timmy nodded back, then walked over to Trixie. "Trixie, I'll tell you what's going on with me... But you have to promise to never tell a soul this secret... It's very important."

"I promise I will never tell a soul." Trixie promised.

"You swear into secrecy?" Timmy asked.

"I swear into secrecy?" Trixie nodded.

Timmy gulped and took a deep breath. "Trixie... I... I have... I have fairy godparents!" The brunette boy soon flinched, expecting the big rule book to take away Cosmo and Wanda, but it never came.

"Oh, come on, Timmy, are you serious?" Trixie asked.

"He's serious as a heart attack!" Cosmo laughed.

Trixie's eyes widened.

"Hello, sweetie." Wanda smiled.

"S-So, y-you two are really fairies?" Trixie asked.

"Yep." Cosmo and Wanda replied, they then came out of the bowl and revealed their true selves to the popular girl.

"Wait, you're those two who came to my costume party." Trixie said.

"Oh, you remember that?" Cosmo replied. "Yeah, we are..."

"You were a princess, right?" Wanda tried to remember. "My memory's not what it used to be, but I mostly know you since Timmy's been in love with you since Kindergarten."

"Wanda!" Timmy blushed.

"Well, this just became awkward." Trixie blinked.

Timmy looked to Trixie. "You can't tell anyone."

"I won't," Trixie promised. "Wait, so when you made that wish, your fairy godparents must have granted it."

"Yeah..." Timmy then said with Cosmo and Wanda.

"So, what should we expect?" Trixie asked.

"Just wait, help will be on the way soon," Wanda promised. "Also, how interesting that you know the Power Rangers through your cousin Trini Kwan."

"Yeah, she was hot." Cosmo smiled.

Wanda glared. "Cosmo!"

"What?" Cosmo asked.

Wanda then waved her wand and zipped Cosmo's lips. Timmy and Trixie giggled to this.

"The one that can help us out is Zordon," Wanda said as she soon showed them a sphere. "And our transportation has arrived."

"You know Zordon?" Trixie asked in surprise.

"Oh, of course we do," Cosmo smiled after he unzipped his mouth. "All the fairies do."

"Really now?" Timmy asked.

"Come along now, let's get going." Wanda said, poofing them into their street clothes and out of their pajamas.

Timmy and Trixie looked to each other and they went off to help save the day in Lazy Town. They soon went into the sphere and were instantly sent to the Power Rangers HQ.

"Timmy, keep it down!" Susan called from downstairs as they took off.

Timmy and Trixie looked to each other, then looked sharp as they were in a whole other place than home.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello! Zordon?! Are you and Alpha here?!" Cosmo called out.

 **'No need to shout!'** Zordon's voice replied before a head came up.

"Whoa..." Timmy and Trixie blinked in shock.

"This is like a dream I had once..." Trixie whispered.

"You had a dream of meeting Zordon?" Timmy whispered.

"It's a long story." Trixie whispered back.

 **'Hello there, young ones.'** Zordon greeted.

"Um... Hello..." Timmy replied. "Our names are-"

 **'Timothy Turner... Beatrix Tang... Welcome...'** Zordon replied.

"Um, I like to go by Trixie." Trixie said.

"How do you know us, sir?" Timmy asked.

 **'I've heard of you from both Fairy World and from Trini of course...'** Zordon replied. **'I hear there is trouble in Lazy Town.'**

"I feel it," Trixie replied. "Rita Repulsa and Lord Zed."

 ** _"You're right, my dear."_** A robot said.

"Uh, who said that?" Trixie looked around.

 ** _"I did."_** the robot replied.

"Cool, a robot." Timmy smiled.

 ** _"My name is Alpha."_ **The robot introduced itself to them.

"Hi, Alpha!" Timmy smiled.

"Oh, you're adorable for a robot." Trixie giggled due to Alpha's small stature.

 ** _"Um, thank you."_ **Alpha said.

Trixie giggled, but then returned to focus.

 **"Alpha, we shall need to call upon The Rangers,"** Zordon said. **"Children, you shall also need to join in to help them defeat whoever is working for Rita and Lord Zed."**

"Do you think we can?" Timmy asked.

"Of course you can, Sport," Wanda soothed her godson. "Besides, you'll have us."

"Our wands and wings, floaty crowny things!" Cosmo added in with a smile.

Alpha soon got started to get the Power Rangers transported into the HQ.

* * *

Timmy and Trixie's eyes closed from the bright lights and they then looked to see teenagers in color coordinated outfits. Two were girls and the rest were boys.

"Cousin Trini!" Trixie beamed.

"Cousin Trixie!" Trini smiled back.

The two then shared a hug together.

"I haven't seen you in forever..." Trixie said. "My mom said you died in a car accident, but I knew my dreams of you being the Yellow Ranger were real."

"How are you here?" Trini smiled.

"It's a very long story..." Trixie replied. "I just can't believe you're here... It feels like ages since you last came over to hang out... You were my best friend before you... 'Vanished'..."

"I'm sorry I did that." Trini sighed.

Trixie and Trini shared another hug.

"All right, Zordon, what's this all about?" Timmy asked once they were all together.

 **'Take a look into the Viewing Globe.'** Zordon told them.

"Viewing Globe?" Timmy asked.

"This way." Kimberly showed it to him. "By the way, nice color choice." she then smirked as he also wore pink like she did.

"Yeah, my mom and dad were expecting a girl." Timmy said.

Kimberly giggled which made Timmy glare. "Sorry, sorry." She then told him.

Timmy rolled his eyes.

"This is the Viewing Globe." Jason said as he showed it to Timmy and Trixie.

"What's it do?" Timmy asked.

"It shows us what's going on." Kimberly said.

The Rangers then activated the Viewing Globe and they were being shown LazyTown.

"I wish I lived in a place called Lazy Town." Timmy pouted.

"You'd be their Prime Minister." Cosmo said before laughing at his own little joke.

"Oh, ha, ha." Timmy groaned.

"Lazy Town?" Trixie asked.

"According to this, Lord Zed is teaming up with some guy named Robbie Rotten." Trini looked with her cousin.

"And is going to merge a robot with the guy." Tommy said.

"What's his name again?" Timmy asked.

"Robbie Rotten." Trixie replied.

"Wow, his parents must've hated him." Timmy commented about Robbie's name.

"You said it." Trixie agreed.

"Lord Zed and Rita Repulsa are in Lazy Town." Jason said.

"But how?" Billy asked.

"I'm not sure..." Jason replied.

"Here, let me handle this..." Billy decided since he was the brains of the Power Rangers team.

"How's he gonna handle it?" Cosmo asked.

"Cosmo, Billy Cranston is the smartest of the Power Rangers." Wanda replied like it was obvious.

"Oh, right," Cosmo said before he then looked curious. "I'm smart too! Smart is my middle name!"

"Actually, your middle name is Julius." Wanda replied.

Cosmo looked around.

"I can't find out how they got there, but luckily, I know how to get to Lazy Town." Billy said to the others.

"Great." Tommy said.

"But it might take us a while to get there." Billy then said.

"How long's a while?" Trixie asked nervously.

"It'll take us five-to-seven hours get there." Billy informed.

"Oh, that is a while..." Trixie agreed.

 **'You might as well get started then.'** Zordon told them.

"You got it, Zordon." Timmy replied.

'Of course...' Zordon replied.

* * *

 ** _Back in Lazy Town, the next morning..._**

Atticus turned over and looked to see the sun, he then yawned and stretched in bed as he then smacked his lips before he soon heard his superhero uncle wake up. "Ah, what a wonderful night."

"Oh, awake already?" Sportacus smiled to his nephew.

"Yeah," Atticus smiled back sleepily. "This bed's awesome."

"I know," Sportacus smiled. "Why don't we get ourselves ready for the day?"

"Could you do me a favor and pull back my comforter?" Atticus smiled back sleepily. "It'll help me get out of bed easier."

"Sure thing, Sport." Sportacus smiled as he pulled back his nephew's comforter.

Atticus blinked, then sprung out of bed instantly. "Ah, that's better."

"Alright, then let's get ready for the day." Sportacus said.

"Yeah!" Atticus happily agreed.

* * *

They both soon got ready and after getting ready they both soon had breakfast. Patrick and Patch eventually got out of bed to join Atticus and Sportacus, and where after breakfast, they started to exercise. Sportacus smiled as he had others to do his morning routine with. The only ones that out did him and Patch in strength were Atticus and Patrick.

"I haven't heard of you working out this hard since Jousting Practice in school." Sportacus said to Patrick.

"Hey, Lancelot was a pain who needed to be put in his place." Patrick laughed.

"And it's all thanks to Atticus." Patch smiled.

Atticus smiled back shyly as they worked out together.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

"I'm going out, Bessie!" Cherry told Miss Busybody as she decided to go for a walk with her music to clear her mind and soothe her depressing mood from before and the endorphins would soothe her a little.

"Okay, dear, stay out of trouble!" Miss Busybody called back.

Cherry slid on her headphones and put the music as loud as it could get without hurting her ears and hummed to her music as she walked down the streets of Lazy Town. She soon bumped into a tall and strong figure that was like Sportacus only more robot like, but it wasn't Roboticus it was both Roboticus and Robbie Rotten merged together. "Uhh..." she slowly blinked, not sure what to make of what she was seeing.

The strong figure soon smiled evilly down at her. "Hello, Cherry." The figure said, sounding like both Robbie and Roboticus.

"Um... Hi..." Cherry replied.

"Ready to get noticed?" The strong figure asked.

"Uh, maybe...?" Cherry said nervously as she rubbed her arm. "I believe my mother said not to talk to strange robots."

"I'm the one who sent you that Email." The robot said.

Cherry narrowed her eyes. "Of course."

"So, are you ready to get the attention you deserve?" The robot asked.

"I suppose so..." Cherry replied.

"It's up to you." the robot told her.

"Hmm..." Cherry smirked sneakily.

"You would even outshine Atticus." The robot told her.

"Hmm..." Cherry smirked darkly. "He's my best friend and all, but everybody just loves him because of how strong, magical, and talented he is."

"And with my master's help, you can become much more magical than him." The robot said.

Cherry thought that looked promising. "I suppose I'm in."

"I thought you'd say that," The robot smirked. "Just follow me and you'll meet my master and his wife."

Cherry then followed the robot and looked around.

* * *

Stephanie came downstairs. "I had this weird dream about robots, Uncle Milford."

"Oh, really?" Mayor Milford asked. "What did you see in your dream?"

"I'm not sure what it was, but it was definitely a robot and it looked evil..." Stephanie told him as she came closer for breakfast. "Uncle Milford, you don't think Robbie Rotten would build a robot to take down Sportacus, do you?"

"Knowing that man, he would do anything to try to get Sportacus out of Lazy Town forever." Mayor Milford said.

Stephanie frowned as she then had a healthy bowl of cereal with toast and a glass of orange juice.

* * *

"So, Mo, how long have you and Atticus been a thing?" Trixie smirked.

Mo blushed. "Pardon...?" she then asked with a nervous smile.

"I believe ya heard me." Trixie continued to smirk.

"Um, well, we've been a thing for, um, a while." Mo smiled.

"Do tell..." Trixie replied.

"Well, we first met around Fourth of July..." Mo replied.

"Aw!" Trixie smiled.

Mo smiled as she then told Trixie about the day she met Atticus and her life changed forever, and where she found it romantic, despite her being a tomboyish girl as well.

"Atticus making you into a girly girl?" Trixie asked.

"Eh, I think it's mostly from my mother raising me..." Mo replied. "She is an aristocratic woman after all."

"That makes sense." Trixie smiled.

"Yeah, they're very rich and fancy..." Mo said.

"So, how did you end up being like you are?" Trixie asked.

"Oh, I was like this before I met them..." Mo then said which seemed confusing. "Oh, I guess I haven't told you; I was adopted."

"You were?" Trixie asked.

"Yeah, I used to live in the junkyard with a bunch of dogs." Mo explained.

"You did?" Trixie asked. "But what about your parents before your rich and fancy family?"

Mo looked soft and let a small sigh. "They died when I was really little..."

"Oh..." Trixie replied softly. "I'm so sorry."

"I barely remember them, but I miss them..." Mo replied. "I love their names though, Vincent and Estelle."

"They sound lovely." Trixie smiled.

"I always imagined so..." Mo replied.

"What do you think they were like?" Trixie asked.

Mo sighed as she looked in the distance. "Oh, I dunno... I always saw my mother as being kind and caring to any living thing... My father is braver than any man and would do anything to protect the family... I was really little when they died, but, I miss them all the time... Sometimes I wish I could save them from their deaths, but... I might not have met Angel, Atticus, or anyone else."

"So, then I guess your mother and father meant for that to happen." Trixie said.

"I guess..." Mo sighed about that. "I miss them a lot..."

"Oh...' Trixie gave Mo a comforting hug, and where this seemed to work as Mo started to smile from the comfort.


	7. Chapter 7

After a while, Stephanie went out with her soccer ball as everyone then met up to play outside as they had started doing ever since the pink-haired girl showed up. Atticus and Patch met up with them after doing some exercises and weight-lifting.

"Hey, you guys like soccer?" Stephanie asked before showing her ball to them.

"Yeah!" Atticus and Patch smiled.

"Come on then!" Stephanie smiled back as she ran int othe field with them to play a game of soccer.

"We should get Sportacus to play with us." Patch smiled.

"He'll be right along," Atticus told the others, especially since Ziggy loved that idea the most out of all of them. "He just wants to talk with Dad first."

"Probably wants to know how have things been going for him besides having an amazing boy like you for a son." Patch smiled.

"Yeah..." Atticus smiled back.

Stephanie put the ball down and they then started to play their game.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile with Sportacus and Patrick..._**

The two shared a drink of milk and then looked to each other after putting their glasses down.

"So, how's Emily and Jessica?" Sportacus asked.

"Jessie's doing wonderful," Patrick smiled. "She just got engaged."

"That's great news." Sportacus smiled back.

"I've never seen her so happy..." Patrick smiled back.

"Who's the lucky man?" Sportacus asked.

"His name's Christopher." Patrick replied.

"Sounds like a good man." Sportacus smiled.

"And I'm happy that Jessica found her true love." Patrick said.

"I'd like to meet this boy." Sportacus said.

"Come over sometime." Patrick chuckled.

"I sure will." Sportacus smiled.

"And be sure to give him a firm handshake." Patrick smirked.

"Oh, yes, sir." Sportacus laughed to that.

"Now, how's about we see which brother is strongest now?" Patrick smirked as he rolled up his sleeves.

"Bring it!" Sportacus did the same.

The two then counted to each other and had an arm wrestling match just for the two of them, and where Patrick decided to not move his arm so then he could let his adopted brother try to push/pull his arm down with all his strength. The two smiled to each other.

Patrick chuckled. "This tickles more than I remember."

Sportacus began to try to push/pull Patrick's arm down on the table. Patrick smirked as he challenged his younger adoptive brother, now able to thanks to Atticus. Sportacus began to grunt as he began to try to get his older adoptive brother's arm down on the table. Patrick chuckled as he seemed to have this in the bag for a change. He soon slammed Sportacus's arm on the table.

"Whoa! You sure are strong." Sportacus smiled.

"You're not too bad yourself." Patrick replied.

Sportacus smirked. "Thanks, old man."

"Oh, ha, ha, very funny," Patrick smirked back. "Don't you have a soccer game to get to?"

"I suppose I might as well..." Sportacus agreed. "My favorite hobby."

"What sport isn't your favorite hobby?" Patrick teased.

Both paused for a moment before saying something together. "Golf."

"Anyway, I better get going." Sportacus said to him.

Patrick nodded.

"You wanna come with?" Sportacus invited.

"Sure." Patrick smiled.

Sportacus and Patrick then went to see Stephanie and the other kids with their soccer game.

* * *

"I just love Lazy Town..." Stephanie smiled.

"Maybe you could ask your parents to move you here forever..." Ziggy suggested shyly.

"I think I'll do that." Stephanie smiled.

Ziggy smiled back.

"You wanna be goalie this time?" Stephanie offered. "You can use your hands."

"Oh, boy!" Ziggy cheered as he ran to one goal.

"Looks like he's been looking forward to be the goalie." Mo said.

"Oh, Ziggy." Stephanie chuckled.

"All right, let's do this!" Pixel cheered.

"Wait for us!" Patrick called out.

"Dad?" Atticus smiled.

"I'm going to be the referee." Patrick said.

"The only thing in sports you can do." Sportacus teased.

"Oh, just watch me..." Patrick replied as he took out a whistle.

"This is going to be interesting." Pixel smiled.

Patrick smiled as he then blew the whistle. "Play ball!"

And where one side was with Atticus and half of the kids playing against Sportacus and the other half of the kids.

* * *

"They don't even know you're gone." the robot said to Cherry.

"You're right." Cherry agreed.

"Then let us go and meet my master/lord and his wife." The robot said.

Cherry then continued to follow the robot, and where she soon followed it over to Robbie Rotten's lair.

* * *

"This isn't good..." Cherry said once she recognized Robbie Rotten's place.

Once they got inside his lair, Cherry went wide-eyed as she saw Lord Zed and Rita Repulsa.

"Hello there..." Rita came up to Cherry. "Do you know who we are?"

"I was warned about you both!" Cherry sounded hostile suddenly. "You stay away from me!"

"Oh, but don't you want to be noticed, my dear?" Lord Zed asked.

"We can help you like we helped Robbie Rotten." Rita said.

"Pass..." Cherry rolled her eyes about Robbie.

"Oh, but he's like you, outshined by someone stronger and better than him..." Rita cooed as she pinched her cheeks together with a smirk.

"It's true." The robot said.

Cherry then made Rita let go of her. "The only thing I hate worse than showboating is that 'Rotten Robbie'."

"So then, won't you join our side?" Lord Zed smirked.

Cherry rubbed her arm. "Well... I..."

"You'll finally get noticed." Rita smirked.

"I guess..." Cherry said.

"What do you want?" Lord Zed asked.

"For people to stop making Atticus the most important person in the world just because he's strong." Cherry replied.

"With our magic, we can make you into something that will get them to notice you." Rita said.

"Hmm..." Cherry seemed tempted. "Let's take a taste of this forbidden fruit."

Lord Zed soon brought out a fruit.

"What is that?" Cherry narrowed her eyes.

"This is the forbidden fruit." Lord Zed smirked.

"It's an expression..." Cherry deadpanned.

"Not in our case." Rita told her.

"Oh..." Cherry bit her lip then, feeling stupid.

Lord Zed soon gave the fruit to Cherry.

Cherry took the fruit. "This better not be grapefruit."

"I assure you, it's not." Lord Zed said.

"What about apricot?" Cherry asked.

"No." Lord Zed replied.

"Is it strawberry?" Cherry asked. "I love straw-"

" _EAT_ THE GODDAMNED FRUIT!" Rita growled.

Cherry blinked and then ate the forbidden fruit, and where she soon felt herself transform. She hit the ground and held herself as she was took over by a dark force.

"Oops, I think we accidentally gave you the dark fruit." Rita smirked evilly.

"Oh, what a shame." Lord Zed laughed.

Cherry soon started to change both mentally and physically. Lord Zed and Rita seemed to approve of this. Cherry's eyes widened and she seemed to have a dark and sinister grin.

"How do you feel, my dear?" Lord Zed asked.

"I feel... Sinister..." Cherry said, slightly hissing like a snake with her 'S' words.

"We shall need to give you a new name." Rita smirked.

"Yes... Cherry is so... Cutesy..." Lord Zed agreed.

"It's a nickname." Cherry replied.

"What is your real name then?" Rita asked.

"None of your business." Cherry narrowed her eyes.

"Let's just pick a fitting name for her." Lord Zed said.

"This might take some time." Rita agreed.

"Take your time." Cherry said.

Lord Zed and Rita went to think of possible names for Cherry. Cherry even started to try to think of one.

"How about Snaketha?" Rita asked.

Cherry looked disgusted.

"Ebony?" Lord Zed asked.

"Too generic..." Cherry kept thinking until she heard something in her head which she wasn't sure about, but it could fit her personality. "Gothica?"

"Perfect." Rita smirked.

"My name is Gothica then." Cherry then said.

"And I thought she was an emo." Lord Zed said.

Cherry glared sharply.

"So then, shall I attack?" The robot asked.

"Yes, Robo Robbie." Lord Zed smirked.

"Excellent..." the robot replied in determination before he soon went back out to attack.

Cherry, Rita, and Lord Zed watched as Robot Robbie went on the loose.


	8. Chapter 8

Back at the soccer game, Atticus won his team the game by kicking the ball straight into the goal.

"The winner and still champion!" Patrick cheered as he raised his son's right arm in victory.

"Maybe I should start getting coached from you." Sportacus said playfully towards his nephew while panting.

Atticus laughed. "You were awesome, Uncle Sportacus."

They all soon saw Robot Robbie making his way to them as he simply went straight through a wall.

"Whoa, a robot!" Ziggy yelled out.

"Now, to get rid of Sportacus and then that nephew of his." Robot Robbie said.

"Is that Robbie Rotten as a robot?" Mo asked, confused.

"Sure looks like it." Patch said.

Robot Robbie soon ran at super robot speed right at Sportacus.

"This isn't good..." Patch said before stretching so he could try to help.

Robot Robbie soon grabbed Sportacus by the vest on his shirt.

"Let him go!" Patch growled as he charged like a wild bull who had just seen red.

Robot Robbie soon kicked Patch away, not finding him to be a threat. Patch grunted and whimpered from that.

"Patch!" Mo pouted.

"Robbie, this has gone too far!" Sportacus grunted as he tried to get out.

"I am not Robbie Rotten anymore, I am now Robo Rotten." The robot told him before hitting him with an uppercut.

"Robo Rotten?" Patch deadpanned after he shook off his injury.

"Oh, you're gonna get it!" Atticus zipped to the rescue.

Sportacus was sent flying out of the build and landed inside a mountain. Atticus went to help Sportacus first, finding him the most important right now. Stephanie cupped her mouth and then ran to warn her uncle. Robo Rotten soon looked and saw Atticus and went to take care of him next.

"You okay, Uncle Sportacus?" Atticus asked out of concern.

"He's much stronger than he was before," Sportacus groaned before he saw Robo Rotten coming. "Speaking of which."

"He's right this way, isn't he?" Atticus sighed.

"'Fraid so." Sportacus told his foster nephew.

Atticus soon turned around and where he soon saw Robo Rotten coming towards him. Sportacus took a seat.

"I'll handle this." Atticus smirked as he zipped to stop Robbie's robot.

* * *

"Shall we, my dear?" Lord Zed smirked to his wife.

"Yes." Rita agreed.

The two of them soon sat back and relaxed with their magic as they watched the fight.

Atticus rushed over to the robot. "How dare you hurt my Uncle Sportacus!"

Robo Rotten soon formed his right arm into a cannon. Atticus's eyes widened as he then stopped. Robo Rotten then shot a cannonball toward Atticus. Atticus soon caught the ball with ease and began to spin it on one finger of his right hand. Robo Rotten then shot more cannonballs at Atticus. Atticus began to catch each of the cannonballs and began to juggle them and soon throw them back at Robo Rotten just as the Power Rangers, Timmy, Trixie, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof appeared.

* * *

"Poof poof!" Poof pointed ahead for his parents and godbrother.

"Ooh." Timmy smiled.

"Wow, a giant robot!" Cosmo grinned. "Maybe he'll do Timmy's homework and move up his D average!"

"Cosmo!" Wanda glared.

"I think it's time we make our two monsters grow, my dear." Lord Zed said to Rita.

"Perfect suggestion." Rita agreed with her lord.

"Oh, no!" Trixie gasped as she soon saw Rita and Lord Zed doing something with their staffs.

"Oh, no!" she gasped.

"What's wrong, Trixie?" Timmy asked his former crush/new friend.

"Lord Zed and Rita Repulsa are about to make monsters!" Trixie panicked.

"Or they're about make those two bigger." Cosmo said while pointing to the two monsters that were already made.

"Even worse!" Trixie panicked.

"You know a lot about these guys, don't you, Trixie?" Wanda coaxed.

"Of course I do." Trixie said before bringing out a Power Rangers comic book.

Timmy took the book and looked through it.

"It was a secret birthday present." Trixie whispered since she hid her tomboy nature around home and her popular friends before becoming friends with Timmy.

Timmy soon flipped through a few pages until Trixie stopped him at one page.

"Stop right there." Trixie instructed.

Timmy did so and where he saw Rita in the same pose and where he read the words that Rita and Lord Zed were saying. "Oh, my..." he said as he began to panic.

Trixie nodded. "This is serious."

"Cosmo! Wanda! I wish-" Timmy started.

"I think we might a little late to stop them, Timmy." Cosmo interrupted.

"What?" Timmy's eyes widened.

"He's right, Sport," Wanda agreed with Cosmo. "Wow, I can't believe I just agreed with Cosmo."

The two monsters were soon giant size.

"POOF POOF!" Poof yelped out of panic.

* * *

Atticus was now in predicament because he could use his magic to make him grow giant.

"Looks like we might need some big help." Mo said.

"Are you ready?" Lord Zedd asked Cherry.

"I am now." Cherry replied as she held herself out to grow bigger.

"Good." Rita smirked before turning Cherry into her monster form and then made her grow.

Cherry stretched and got adjusted as she was now a monster. Atticus did a battle cry as he went to take care of the gigantic monsters now that he was grown, but then he remembered that he didn't grow giant since he wasn't a god and that he could use magic with mortals around. The monsters roared in his face, blowing his dark brown hair back.

"Time to stomp on the puny human." Giant Robo Rotten smirked.

"You better call the Zords." Trixie suggested the rangers.

"We're way ahead of you." the Rangers replied as they were doing just that, and where soon, their Megazords soon came to Lazy Town and were ready to form together.

"Go, go, Power Rangers!" Cosmo cheered.

Once all of the Zords were there; they formed the Megazord, ready to fight the monsters.

"This is it," Trixie said in determination. "It's now or never."

"But it's two against one, they need another Megazord." Timmy said.

What Timmy said reminded Atticus what Sportacus told him and the others.

"Uncle Sportacus, where are the other Zords?" Atticus asked.

"They're right behind me in the mountain." Sportacus said.

"You know what we have to do, right?" Atticus replied.

"I do?" Sportacus asked his foster nephew before he soon looked at the Power Rangers' Megazord and soon realized what Atticus was talking about.

"Right..." He then nodded to Atticus.

They soon went into the mountain and Sportacus soon turned on a light and showed four more Zords each one was a blimp.

" **EVERYONE WILL NOW FEAR AND OBEY ME AND ONLY ME!** " Robo Rotten laughed maliciously as he was a bigger threat now than he would be before in Lazy Town with a cheap or cheesy disguise to make people stay inside all day and be unhealthy unlike what Stephanie desired when she moved in with her uncle.

" **EVERYONE WILL NOW ADORE ME!** " Gothica laughed.

"Oh, Cherry..." Atticus frowned with a sigh. "I've been such a showboat lately with my strength, no wonder she's joined the Rotten side." He then soon know what he needed to do to get his friend back. "I have a plan." He then said.

"Oh, I hope it's a good one." Sportacus told him.

"It is." Atticus said before he ran off to the giant Gothica.

Gothika laughed as she was making a mess without a care alongside Robo Rotten.

"Be careful, my boy." Sportacus hoped for his foster nephew.

"Cherry!" Atticus called out. "Cherry, stop!"

"Oh, Atticus..." Gothika replied in a rather demented voice. "You gonna lift up the whole planet so people will love you more?!"

"No, I just want to talk!" Atticus told her.

"What about?" Gothica scoffed at her ex-best friend.

"I actually want to say I'm sorry." Atticus frowned.

"Sorry?!" Gothika mocked. "Sorry for being amazing and awesome all the time with your amazing strength while I'm just a feeble weakling?!"

"No..." Atticus frowned.

"Then what are you sorry for?!" Gothika glared.

"I'm sorry for showing off and people ignoring you to pay attention to me." Atticus told her.

To Gothika's surprise, tears were actually falling from Atticus's eyes. She glared firmly until she found herself frowning from Atticus's teardrops.

"I-I should have noticed when I was outshining you and I'm so sorry for not realizing it; I'm a terrible best friend." Atticus cried.

"Oh, Atticus..." Cherry's voice grew soft, she may had been a dark and gloomy girl most of the time, but she couldn't stand to see a friend upset and it would often make her feel their pain like how Crysta could feel the pain of trees while teaching her and Zak all about that during Ferngully. She started to remember all the good times both her and Atticus always had together and she even changed back into herself as she shrank back to normal size.

* * *

Atticus wiped his eyes while looking down before looking up to see Cherry. Cherry soon hugged him as she was also crying now.

"We did not count on that." Lord Zed said.

Everyone soon heard static as the Power Rangers' Megazord was being beaten up by Robo Robbie.

"Come on, Trixie, you too." Billy told the former most popular girl in Dimmsdale Elementary School.

"Right..." Trixie nodded as she helped out the Power Rangers like someone else in her family did before an unfortunate accident.

"I want to help beat Robo Rotten." Cherry said.

"Ya sure, Cherry?" Atticus asked.

"I've never been sure about anything more than in my whole life," Cherry replied. "Just the question is: How do I do it?"

"Luckily, there are more Zords." Atticus informed her.

"You sure I can do this?" Cherry asked.

"What did your Uncle Emmett used to say?" Atticus replied.

Cherry paused to think about it. "'If you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything'."

"That's right." Atticus said.

"But how can I defeat a big robot?" Cherry asked. "I'm not strong like you nor am I a Power Ranger."

"Well, now you are." Atticus said.

"I am?" Cherry asked out of confusion.

"Yep." Atticus nodded.

* * *

They soon went back to the mountain with Mo and Patch. Mo and Patch kept an eye out and then saw Cherry and Atticus come over.

"I'm here to help." Cherry told them.

"Great." Mo smiled.

"What do we do?" Cherry then asked Atticus.

"Each of us goes to a Zord to activate each one while Uncle Sportacus handles his Zord and activates it." Atticus said.

"So, does that mean were splitting up?" Patch asked.

"Not for long." Atticus said.

"Okay, everyone, find your Zord." Mo decided before they split up into the different Zords in the mountain.

"Come on!" Atticus called out as they had to be quick.

All five of them soon went into their own Zord and where soon a Morpher appeared in Sportacus's blimp as he entered it while the others each saw Morphers for them. Drell watched this on his crystal ball as he ate popcorn in suspense.


	9. Chapter 9

A bus had come to Lazy Town and it was Cherry's friend Katie who was the distant cousin of Miss Busybody who came by and looked in surprise to see what was going on in the quiet and sweet little town she visited during last summer.

"What the...?" Katie asked out of confusion.

"I can do this, I can do this, I can do this." Cherry squeezed her eyes shut nervously.

"Go, Go, Power Rangers!" The five of them shouted as they activated their Morphers.

"Née-bear?" Katie pondered as she thought she saw Cherry, though she actually did without realizing it.

All five of the group were soon Power Rangers with their own color.

* * *

"Way to go, guys." Drell smiled proudly.

* * *

Atticus was Red and Cherry was Black and Patch was White and Mo was Purple and Sportacus was of course Blue. Cherry felt very nervous as she tried her best to be a true and honorary Power Ranger.

"You'll do fine." Atticus assured her from his Zord.

Cherry took a deep breath as she tried to contain herself in her own Zord.

* * *

"Katie, is everything okay?" A certain chocolateer asked as he came to his wife with a stroller which had triplet babies inside of it.

"Oh, Willy, I swear I see Nee-Bear somewhere..." Katie replied, referring to Cherry who was like a sister to her and even the godmother of their triplets.

"She must be around here somewhere." Willy told her.

* * *

Robo Rotten laughed as he was dangerously close to taking over Lazy Town, but he was going to be stopped by The Zords and the Power Rangers, though the Rangers seemed to be in big trouble with him. Robo Rotten laughed as he just whacked them down like they were useless.

"Oh, dear!" Katie frowned as she huddled with her husband and their children.

Robo Robbie even kicked the Megazord in the private area.

"Ooh!" The others cringed to that as it was rather unpleasant.

"That's gotta sting." Cherry grimaced.

"Right in his gobstoppers." Willy commented as he comforted Katie.

"How are we gonna beat this beast?!" Cherry complained.

"With two Megazords fighting him, he'll be beaten." Atticus said as the five of them pressed the button with the words MEGAZORDS on them.

"I sure hope this works," Cherry replied. "Robbie wasn't this bad when I first met him."

"Must have something to do with his hatred towards Sportacus having to increase over the months or years." Patch said.

Their Zords soon started forming into their own Megazord.

"We're all in this together!" Patch said like a sergeant.

Patch's zord soon formed into the left leg and foot while Mo's formed into the right leg and foot and Atticus's and Cherry's zords formed into the left and right arms and hands while Sportacus's zord formed into the head chest stomach and private area, forming into a Strong Megazord. Robo Rotten soon saw Katie and was about to capture her.

"Robbie Rotten, you will not touch her!" Sportacus glared.

The Sporta-Megazord soon grabbed Robo Rotten, stopping him from capturing Katie and soon flipped him out of town.

"Oh, my..." Katie whispered as she huddled with her husband.

"And stay out!" Cherry glared.

"Should we go after him to make sure he's still on Earth?" Mo asked.

Robo Rotten began to come back to Earth.

"Time for our finisher." Atticus said.

* * *

Cherry and Atticus soon made the Megazord crack its knuckles and gesture for Robo Rotten to come toward them as they weren't afraid or going to hesitate any devastating blows from the rotten man of Lazy Town, and where a sword appeared in both hands. Robo Rotten snarled and soon ran back toward the Megazord. The Power Rangers' Megazord soon had their own Power Sword, ready to finish off the monster as well. Robo Rotten and the Megazord soon clashed together, though the Megazord had a much better chance with the Power Sword at hand, and where soon both swords glowed which meant it was time for finishers.

" **FINISH HIM!** " Cherry said in a deep voice like in her favorite video game series next to Sonic the Hedgehog: Mortal Kombat.

Both swords soon finished off Robo Rotten. Robo Rotten was destroyed and Lazy Town was now saved.

"I think they did it, guys!" Stephanie smiled to her friends as they were hiding from the damage and chaos.

"Oh, I hope you're right, Stephanie." Mayor Meanswell replied to his niece.

Robbie Rotten was soon back to normal.

"That... Was... AWESOME!" Ziggy cheered.

* * *

Soon, both groups of Power Rangers soon appeared after their Zords went back to where they came from. Cherry took off her helmet and had a small smile. The Power Rangers smiled back since Robo Rotten was defeated.

"Nee-Bear!" A familiar voice called out.

"Only one person calls me that..." Cherry looked around before finding the source. "Kat!"

Cherry and Katie soon hugged.

"Oh, thank goodness you're all right, Cherry," Willy smiled to his wife's dear friend. "We saw the chaos when we came to visit Miss Busybody so she could meet the triplets."

"Aw, so these are the little Wonkas." Cherry knelt down to see Katie and Willy's triplets which were two girls and a boy.

The Power Rangers soon powered down.

* * *

Soon enough, the people of Lazy Town came out of their homes once it was safe and sound.

"Way to go, Sporty." Patrick smiled to his foster brother.

"Thanks." Sportacus smiled back which made Katie blush, even though she was married to Willy, she still had a slight crush on him.

It seemed Kimberly and Aisha were blushing as well from how ripped Sportacus looked. Cherry hid a small eye roll to that.

"That was awesome, you guys!" Ziggy rushed over with Stephanie and the others.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool, I was worried about you all though." Stephanie added.

"Well, no matter what, we'll always make it through." Patch said.

"Good dog." Stephanie cooed and hugged the Dalmatian with all the joy and love that she had on the inside.


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone soon help repair the town.

Stingy stood around, but soon found himself bored. "I guess I'll help too."

* * *

After a while, they were soon finished and Lazy Town was back to normal and safe and sound.

"Nee-Bear, these are your godchildren," Katie told the perky goth. "Cocoa, Nutty, and Beanie."

"Fitting." Cherry commented about the names of Katie and Willy's children.

"This day is a special occasion." Milford said.

"What's that, Uncle Milford?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah, what's so special about today?" Willy added to the mayor of Lazy Town.

"Well, for one thing, we have our heroes to thank for saving us from Robbie Rotten once again." Milford said at first.

"Yay!" Everyone else cheered.

"And the other reason?" Cherry asked as she had a small smirk as she actually did help as she carried one of Willy and Katie's triplets.

"Today is the Big Stone Festival!" Milford announced with glee.

"Ohh, yeah!" Stephanie smiled once she remembered.

"The Big Stone Festival?" Atticus asked out of confusion.

Cherry shrugged as she didn't even know.

"Oh, it's wonderful!" Ziggy smiled to them. "There's sports! Candy! And they're gonna unleash the big stones!"

"Yes, we're even going to show the heaviest stone in the world." Milford said.

"I like the sound of that." Atticus smiled.

"That's why I'm here," Katie smiled herself. "Aunt Bessie told me about the festival, so Willy and I decided to come over."

"Oh, who's running the factory?" Cherry asked nervously.

"Don't worry, The Oompa Loompas have everything under control," Willy assured her. "We should also be safe from Arthur Slugworth."

"That's good." Cherry said.

* * *

Everyone soon went to their homes to get ready for the big day. The Wonka triplets were even given their very own helmets, capes, and kilts.

"Oh, they look so heroic." Katie giggled to her triplets.

"They look scrumdiliuptous." Willy chuckled himself about their children.

Once everyone was ready, it was time for the festival. Katie and Willy pushed their triplet stroller as they joined everyone to the festival in excitement.

"Wow, this is so cool!" Stephanie beamed.

"It sure is," Patch smiled. "Atticus, Sportacus, and Patrick will be with us soon."

"We're really gonna have to start practicing if you're gonna lift all those stones." Trixie commented as she stood beside Stingy.

"That's right." Stephanie said.

* * *

Ziggy soon came over with a giant sucker and rushed over to see them.

"Hi, Ziggy!" Stephanie smiled.

"Look at this!" Ziggy smiled back.

"Ziggy, I thought we agreed that lollipops aren't healthy to eat all the time." Cherry told the boy.

"Yeah, and isn't that a little too big for you to finish?" Mo asked in concern.

"This lollipop is gonna help me lift those stones later today!" Ziggy smirked.

"Oh, really?" Patch asked. "And who told you that?"

"Uh, well, I..." Ziggy soon stammered. "It was Robbie!"

"Ziggy, we've been over this." Katie said as she knelt down to his height.

"Yeah, you can't trust Robbie, don't you remember what we just went through?" Cherry asked.

"I guess I kinda forgot." Ziggy replied sheepishly.

"I'll go talk to Robbie while you guys practice." Stephanie said.

"I'll go with you." Cherry told the pink-haired girl as she gave the triplet baby back to Willy and Katie.

* * *

Stephanie and Cherry soon went to talk to Robbie. "Robbie!" They both glared to the villain of Lazy Town.

Robbie yelped as he fell out of his lawn chair where he was trying to nap inside of. "What?!" he snapped at the girls. "I was trying to take a nap!"

"That wasn't very nice of you to lie to, Ziggy." Cherry glared.

"Ziggy?!" Robbie replied. "Zig? Ziggy...? Oh! Yeah, you mean Candy Boy."

"If you keep lying, your nose is gonna grow big!" Stephanie scolded.

"Just like Pinocchio!" Cherry added about the famed puppet boy.

"That's right!" Stephanie nodded.

"What?" Robbie asked, not knowing who or what they were talking about.

"Pinocchio," Stephanie replied. "The wooden boy who lied so much that his nose grew big?"

"Was he a good liar?" Robbie smirked.

"He lied all the time." Cherry said.

"And the others?" Robbie asked. "Did they believe them?"

"Yes, they did!" Stephanie frowned.

"Almost all the time." Cherry said.

"Did that Pin... Ochi... Guy, would you happen to know where I can find him?" Robbie asked the girls.

"Oh, he's just a character in a book," Stephanie replied. "But you need to promise to stop lying!"

"Yeah, or else I'll sic Atticus on you." Cherry glared at Robbie.

"Yes, I promise, I will never lie again." Robbie grinned.

"Good." Cherry said.

"Come on, Cherry." Stephanie replied.

The two girls then ran off away from Robbie Rotten, though Cherry felt like that promise wasn't going to be kept for a while.


	11. Chapter 11

Cocoa, Nutty, and Beanie were babbling like they wanted the games to begin. Milford and Miss Busybody AKA Bessie both soon arrived at the field.

"Milford, what a man," Bessie smiled to the Mayor of Lazy Town. "So strong, but isn't that a tad small?" She then asked as he was holding a tree stump and not a stone.

"What?!" Milford gasped before panting.

"Well, couldn't you lift something just a little bit bigger?" Bessie suggested.

"Like what?" Milford replied.

"Say, that log?" Bessie suggested, pointing to a very long tree log on the ground.

"I-I suppose so." Milford panted as he let the tree stump fall as he went to lift up the longer log.

Cherry yelped as the stump fell on her feet and she covered her mouth, trying not to scream out of pain before she soon saw what Milford was doing and knew that it wasn't a good idea. The Lazy Town kids soon came around together.

"Oh, careful, Milford." Bessie told the mayor.

Milford began to have trouble with the log as it was too heavy and long for him.

"Will someone please help him?!" Cherry called out. "Oh, here come the guys."

* * *

Everyone ran around in a panic as Milford held the tree log. Sportacus soon rushed in with Atticus and Patrick.

"Guys, thank goodness!" Patch called to them.

The log soon acted like a teeter-totter as it sent Milford flying up. Sportacus rushed up the log and caught the mayor which made the kids cheer for him.

"Oh, my." Bessie panted to the excitement.

"Oh, Aunt Bessie." Katie cooed as she came to her mother's cousin.

"Thank goodness." Patch sighed.

"What happened?" Atticus asked Milford.

"Well, I was trying to throw that log, and it got a bit out of hand." Milford replied.

"We can tell." Patrick said.

"You have to be careful where you throw logs." Sportacus advised the mayor.

"That's true, Sportacus." Milford smiled bashfully.

"Hey, Sportacus, have you ever tried to lift the heaviest stone?" Stephanie asked, referring to the biggest stone/rock that was there.

"It looks really, really heavy." Sportacus replied.

"Oh, come on," Patch said. "Too heavy for you?"

"No way." Patrick smirked playfully.

"Well, I can give it a try." Sportacus chuckled as he then walked over to behind the rock before he soon bent down and began to try to lift it up only to lift a few inches before letting it fall back down, looking exhausted.

"Very funny, Uncle Sportacus, but that's not gonna fool anyone." Atticus smirked as he thought his foster uncle was just playing around.

"Oh, I can't lift it," Sportacus replied. "I think I need to practice a little more."

"Atticus, why don't you try lifting it and then your dad?" Patch asked.

"Let me see just how heavy this thing is." Atticus said before kneeling behind the rock and began to attempt to lift it, and where he was successful with one hand, and he then smiled before putting it back onto the ground.

"My turn!" Patrick smiled back before doing the same thing.

"Looks like I got a lot of exercising to do." Sportacus said.

"And eat lots of sports candy, my good sir." Willy chuckled.

"I'll do that," Sportacus smiled before jogging off. "See ya later!"

"See ya, Sportacus!" Patch smiled back.

Everyone else told him goodbye.

Katie giggled. "He's quite the sportsman~"

"Oh, Katie, would you be a dear and help me out?" Bessie asked her niece.

"Sure thing, Aunt Bessie." Katie smiled.

Stingy began to get greedy as he was about to take a basket full of fruit.

"Sports Candy!" Bessie and Katie announced as they brought out the fruit for everyone. "A basket full of energy!"

"And Stingy, no getting greedy with the sports candy." Patrick said.

"Aw." Stingy pouted.

"Stingy, we talked about this too." Cherry told the greedy boy.

"Fine." Stingy pouted.

"By the way, Mr. Wonka?" Patch spoke up to the chocolateer.

"Yes?" Willy asked the dog.

"I've thought about it several times, but I always manage to make candy with negative results, though that was the point with my exploding candy." Willy replied.

"It'll break your teeth." Cherry warned about the explosive candy which was made for enemies.

"Yikes," Patch said. "But what about candy that would have the flavors of fruits and vegetables?"

"Hmm... I could try, as long as it doesn't turn you into those foods..." Willy replied. "Cherry, Katie, you remember Violet."

"How could we forget?" Cherry replied. "Her belt popped right off!"

"We'll have to test them first though." Willy said.

"On the Loompas." Katie pouted.

"Yes, darling, on the Loompas," Willy nodded to his wife. "I would never sample on our little dears."

"Let's enjoy the rest of the day!" Patch smiled.

The others smiled to him as today was a celebration in Lazy Town. Ziggy soon picked up an apple and looked to it and the giant lollipop in his other hand and he then decided to go with the apple. Trixie attempted to lift a boulder, but of course, couldn't do it. Katie and Willy smiled as they took Cocoa, Nutty, and Beanie out of their stroller so they could play with the others, though they came toward Patch much like Shrek and Fiona's baby triplets with Puss in Boots.

And Patch began to play with them. The Wonka triplets giggled as they played with the Dalmatian, and where he was all right with playing with them. They all played while Sportacus would work on his work-outs with Atticus and Patch helping him. There were also two beings coming over to the festival and one of which looked like he came straight out of a certain fairy tale discussed by Cherry and Stephanie much earlier.

* * *

"Hello, everybody!" A man soon rushed out in a Scottish accent while dancing a jig.

"Who are you?" Patch asked the man.

"Where do you come from?" Stingy added.

"I come from the Rottenshire in Scotland," The man replied. "My name is Shamus MacRoton!"

"Uh, nice to meet you..." Cherry said. "I think."

"I come here to see who can lift this heavy stone here." Shamus knelt down by a small boulder.

"Uh, excuse me?" Stephanie replied as she pointed to the larger boulder beside him. "I think this is the heaviest stone."

"Yeah, you're looking at the wrong one." Cherry added in deadpan.

"That one?" Shamus pointed to an even smaller one.

The Wonka triplets even seemed to point at the boulder right behind the Scotsman.

"That's never gonna happen," Trixie giggled. "Sportacus couldn't even lift that stone, but Atticus and his dad could."

"That's right." Patch said.

"Ah, but I know a lad who can lift it!" Shamus replied before a boy with candy walked over to the scene.

Cherry glanced suspiciously and oddly.

"He can lift the heaviest stone!" Shamus told them all with a smirk.

"HA!" Patch laughed. "He'd have to been gifted god-like strength."

"And what's your name?" Willy asked.

"I'm Pin-" The boy was about to say until he seemed to stumble over his words.

"Peter Popsicle!" Shamus said for him.

"Really?" Patch asked.

"Peter Popsicle..." Cherry repeated like that was the dumbest name she had ever heard of.

"How are you going to lift up the heaviest stone?" Katie asked Peter.

"You'll need sports candy to lift that rock!" Ziggy added.

"Oh, no," Peter replied. "I have a sugar power gooey lollipop!" He then took out his actual candy and began to lick it in content.

"Hmm..." Cherry hummed out of suspicion.

"A little more..." Peter said while licking before finishing. "Now I'm ready!"

"Let's see you lift this boulder then." Patch replied.

"Yeah, let's see." Mo added.

"Goo." Beanie pointed to the rock before his mother picked him up so he wouldn't get hurt.

"I shall lift the heaviest stone in the world and that's the truth!" Peter replied before his nose grew just like in the fairy tale.

Patch, Cherry, Mo, and Katie seemed to be the only ones to notice that. Peter soon put his hand under the rock and lifted it up almost like it was filled with air. This impressed everyone like they had never felt before in their lives in Lazy Town. The only ones who weren't impressed were Patch, Cherry, Mo, and Katie. Peter then put the boulder back down which made Shamus yelp and jump in slight pain since it fell on his foot. The kids instantly wanted lollipops so they could be strong like Peter themselves. Patch soon went to the boulder and started to sniff it and where he caught the scent of balloon.

"Wow, that was amazing!" Stephanie smiled to Peter in admiration.

"If you mean amazingly bogus, I totally agree." Cherry deadpanned.

"This is a balloon." Patch said.

Cherry came up to the rock and kicked it which popped it and sent it flying around.

"Hey," Mo glared. "Patch was right."

"I thought something seemed wrong." Cherry agreed.

The Wonka triplets soon went to a shrub that seemed to be the same size as the heaviest stone in the world. The babies looked to each other as they seemed to have the same idea despite being almost a year old all together. They started to pull on the shrub. When they pulled on it, they could see the real boulder had been camouflaged by it. And which brought up the question who hid it in the camouflage? They began to crawl off until Cherry picked them up with Katie and Willy, and they soon noticed the camouflage.

"What's that?" Katie asked as she carried her only son.

"Seems to be some shrub skin." Wily replied as he held their daughters, Cocoa and Nutty.

"Hmm..." Cherry hummed as she pulled the camouflage to show the real heaviest stone in the world.

"Lollipops! Lollipops!" A voice called out. "Sugar powered lollipops!"

"Huh?" Willy asked.

The kids came out from the field and saw a lollipop vendor selling the candies much like the one that Peter had.

"Free?!" Stingy beamed at the price.

"Lollipops?" Stephanie asked out of doubt.

"They really work." Peter said until his nose grew again.

"There it grows again." Mo said.

"There's something funny about that guy." Stephanie said suspiciously to Cherry, Mo, and Patch while Katie and Willy settled down their triplets.

"Yeah, his nose keeps growing like Pinocchio whenever he lied." Mo said.

"This isn't right." Stephanie shook her head in agreement.

"Robbie has to be behind this." Cherry replied, though she wasn't native to Lazy Town, she remembered the shenanigans from last summer when she visited with Katie.

"You're right, Cherry." Stephanie said.

* * *

The vendor soon gave lollipops to all of the kids.

"Good guys, keep eating up those lollipops if you wanna keep strong." Peter advised.

"We have to tell them." Patch said.

"Will they listen though?" Mo asked.

"Probably not." Cherry replied, knowing how gullible the townspeople of Lazy Town could be at times when it came to candy and being lazy.

"Then what do we do?" Mo asked.

"That, I do not know." Cherry replied.

"I may be a candy man, but even I draw the line at eating sweets all the time." Willy commented.

Katie nodded in agreement, even if she didn't really like to eat vegetables and only liked certain fruits.

"We better just act natural." Patch said.


	12. Chapter 12

Soon enough, everyone left.

"We'll think of something." Katie whispered as she and Willy put their triplets down for a nap.

Robbie soon place a fairy tale book under the heaviest stone in the world after lifting it with a bulldozer.

"I smell a rat in town." Cherry crossed her arms. "Maybe Robbie lied."

"No way!" Stephanie replied. "He promised to never do that again."

"This is Robbie Rotten we're talking about, right?" Cherry reminded her.

"You may have a point." Stephanie admitted.

"We better find this Peter guy." Patch said.

"Someone needs to watch our little chocolate drops." Willy said, referring to his and Katie's triplets of course.

"I can do it." Patch said.

"Oh, thank you, Patch, you're such a good dog," Willy smiled and pet the Dalmatian. "You know, I was never really much of a pet person growing up, it was just me and my dad when I was younger, but you really are a good dog."

"Didn't you have a mother?" Patch wondered.

"I've never met mine..." Willy admitted. "I heard she loved chocolate as much as I did though, even though my father was a dentist."

Patch didn't know that part about Willy Wonka.

"Willy, you never told us you never knew your mother." Katie told her beloved.

"I just didn't want you to worry." Willy smiled apologetically.

"Well, I never knew my own father, so I know how you feel, but I'm happy either way." Katie replied as she never got angry that easily, especially whenever Cherry was around who always brightened up her day even though others thought of her as Miss Doom and Gloom.

* * *

The triplets began to play with Patch. Katie and Willy smiled to this as now the others could explore and find out what Robbie was up to now, and where they soon saw Peter looking rather sad.

"There he is." Atticus told the others.

"Oh, he looks sad." Katie pouted.

"Atticus?" Mo asked her boyfriend in surprise. "Aren't you supposed to be with your dad and uncle?"

"I sensed some distress, so I took a quick break," Atticus replied. "What's going on here?"

"Something's up and it's about 'Peter Popsicle'." Cherry said, using air quotes.

"We better find out more about him." Atticus said.

Stephanie came toward Peter and sat next to him.

"Why does he look like Pinocchio?" Atticus asked Cherry.

"Why do you think?" Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Because his nose is long." Atticus said.

Cherry narrowed her eyes slightly in deadpan about his answer. "No..."

"You knew, didn't you?" Atticus asked.

Cherry face-palmed. "I didn't see it happen, but I know Robbie's not smart enough to keep a secret or a promise, especially when it comes to Stephanie."

* * *

Peter soon told them that he was really Pinocchio and that a purple man brought him there and promised that he would put him back in the book only if he lied saying that the lollipops gave the kids energy and after he fullfilled his part of the deal with the purple man who lost his book.

"If you tell our friends the truth, we'll help you get back home." Mo said as she put her hand on the boy's shoulder.

"You will?" Pinocchio smiled hopefully.

"Of course." Mo smiled back honestly.

"I don't know about the others, I'm sure they don't do it often, but I never lie." Stephanie added.

"Same here." Atticus said.

"You suck at it." Cherry smirked.

Atticus soon shook angrily and tried to settle down.

"Nee-Bear~..." Katie giggled with a sigh.

"Anyways, we better go and tell the others." Atticus suggested.

"Come on!" Stephanie beamed as she held out her hand to the wooden puppet boy.

"Great." Pinocchio smiled as he then stood up next to her.

* * *

They soon went back to the others. Atticus went with them before he would get back to his father and foster uncle. Pixel, Stingy, and Ziggy soon noticed Pinocchio.

"The lollipops don't work!" Ziggy complained.

"We know." Cherry said.

"And it's all a big lie!" Stephanie added. "Peter Popsicle is really Pinocchio!"

"Pinocchio?!" Trixie and Stingy replied out of shock.

"Yep." Cherry nodded.

"I'm really sorry I lied to you," Pinocchio pouted to his possible new friends. "I just wanna go home to my book." As he said that, his nose then grew back to short and normal since he had told the truth and the truth will set you free.

"So, what do you guys say?" Atticus prompted.

"Well, why would we help someone who lied to us?" Trixie asked.

"Yeah!" Stingy and Ziggy agreed.

"Because it's what good people do." Mo said.

"Just like Sportacus." Katie and Willy added.

The kids then had to admit that that was very right and true and soon gave in so they could help Pinocchio.

"Alright, then let's find his book." Atticus smiled.

They all went on to find the book only for Ziggy to stumble and fall on the ground.

"Ooh!" Katie gasped and helped him up. "Be careful, Ziggy."

"Thanks, Katie, and I think I found the book." Ziggy replied.

"So you did..." Katie observed with him after she helped him back up to his feet.

"Look, it's down there!" Ziggy called out to the others to stop them.

* * *

Luckily, everyone else heard him and came to find the book underneath the large boulder.

"Oh, no!" Stephanie frowned as she tried to get the book. "The book's stuck under the heaviest stone!"

"This should be easy." Patch said.

"Yeah, for you." Cherry smirked.

Patch soon lifted up the boulder.

"Good dog!" Atticus smiled to Patch.

Cherry then grabbed the book from under the boulder so Pinocchio could now finally get back home. Patch soon placed the boulder back on the ground.

"Now, we just need to figure out how to get Pinocchio back into his book." Cherry said as she held the storybook.

"Good question." Katie said.

"Wait, wait, wait, hey!" A voice called out.

Everyone turned to see Shamus coming back and took the book to claim it as his own.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Cherry glared.

"That's the guy who made me tell you lies!" Pinocchio pointed to the Scottish man who took the book.

"He's lying!" 'Shamus' replied, though Pinocchio's nose grew shorter and shorter back to its original size.

"Hmm..." Cherry hummed before ripping off 'Shamus's' beard to show he was really Robbie Rotten.

"Robbie Rotten!" Stephanie gasped with the other kids.

Robbie soon grumbled and stormed off in defeat.'

"Thank you for all of your help." Pinocchio smiled to his new friends.

"What do we say?" Willy prompted the Lazy Town kids to remember their manners.

"You're welcome." The kids said.

"I truly learned that telling the truth is so much better than lying." Pinocchio smiled to all of them.

"As it always is." Mo said.

"Bye, everyone!" Pinocchio waved.

"Uh, how is he going to-" Cherry started.

Pinocchio opened the book onto a tree stump and soon jumped into it which sent him back into his home.

"You know what?" Cherry said about what she just saw. "I'm really not that surprised."

Atticus quietly chuckled to Cherry's reaction.

Katie soon picked up the book and closed it while hugging it. "Best wishes to you, Pinocchio."

They soon continued their fun. Katie and Willy smiled as they were able to join in. Willy, feeling inspired by Patch's suggestion, decided to jot down in his notebook and test out making an actual sports candy for when he and Katie would get back to the chocolate factory.

* * *

After loads of fun there, it was now time for the group to go back home.

"Thanks for this, Sports, it was a great time, even though there was slight danger." Patrick smiled as he hugged his foster brother.

"I'll see you around then." Sportacus smiled and hugged Patrick back.

"I hope for one of our birthdays." Atticus smiled.

"I'll see what I can do, kiddo." Sportacus smiled back to his foster nephew before hugging him, though tousling up his hair in the hug.

"Hey!" Atticus laughed as his hair got messed up.

Sportacus laughed back and smiled to his foster nephew. "Be good."

"You know I will." Atticus smiled back before he soon playfully messed up his foster uncle's hair to get pay back for his hair.

"Hey!" Sportacus pouted.

"You started it." Atticus smirked.

"Yeah, I guess I did." Sportacus smirked back.

* * *

Atticus pouted playfully before hugging him one more time and soon left to go back home with the others, and once they were back home, they relaxed.

"Home sweet home." Cherry sighed as she collapsed into her bed.

Drell and Skippy watched this on the crystal ball.

"Hmm... You think we should wait for them to meet the Manhattan Clan?" Drell looked at Skippy.

Skippy began to beg him for Atticus, Mo, Patch, and Cherry to meet the Manhattan Clan as soon as possible.

"Someone's anxious about meeting the Manhattan Clan." Drell smirked.

Skippy gasped and looked down shyly while blushing.

"Oh, that's right," Drell grinned. "You like Goliath's little girl."

Skippy nodded shyly. Drell laughed and then slapped him on the back. Skippy shivered and jolted from that.

"Good old Skippy!" Drell teased. "All right, I'll give them a day to settle back into home and tell them about the Manhattan Clan later."

Skippy soon began to cheer. Drell took off his hat and soon gave him a noogie with a tight headlock. Skippy gasped and panicked, trying to break free.

The End


End file.
